girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2015-07-31 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- The new page is up. I assumed again and was wrong… again. And now I've got to fix things. I need to stop assuming. On the bright side, we found out the true state of affairs (probably) quite quickly, for once. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:15, August 1, 2015 (UTC) : I suggest that wait at least another page prior to proceeding. The story seems to have taken a rather complicated twist. I shall make three new clips from this page, but it will have to wait until tomorrow some time. I'm exhausted at the moment.-- Billy Catringer (talk) :: Your council is wise, but I have already started. I may live to regret what I have done this night, but I've got to get to bed myself. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:09, August 1, 2015 (UTC) : Kudos to Geoduck42 who had the sense (and patience) not to jump to conclusions in his edit to Pierre van Stron's page before Friday's Girl Genius page was posted and got it right, to boot. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:35, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Is he recommending a way to slip out and go meet the Master, or is he attempting to abduct Agatha? I am hoping an amazonian or picklehuman hand chokeslams him in short order if the latter... --MadCat221 (talk) 07:19, August 1, 2015 (UTC) : He phrasing implies he wants to get hurt bad. If his intentions are honorable he should adjust his vocabulary. Argadi (talk) 13:23, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Agreed. It is interesting that everyone in Paris seems to know about "Lady Heterodyne" and yet haven't noticed her entourage (a Jäger, a Skiffandran, a Smoke Knight, and a spy) or remember that's she's evaded the Wulfenbach Empire (as well as besting it TWICE in combat) and the Storm Lords (as the Knights of Jove are being called now). AndyAB99 (talk) 19:12, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: I suspect he's going to take her, voluntarily, to discreetly meet with The Master while the fight rages in the street. (Monday, he notices the Entourage menacingly looming behind him and clarifies.).. If he's serious about snatching her, then yes, he''s an idiot and will get pummelled. If he's serious and ''succeeds in absconding with Agatha, I will be very disappointed in the Foglios; we've done the "Agatha gets kidnapped" storyline to death now.--Geoduck42 (talk) 02:47, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::ORRR... he does succeed, then she yells how fed up she is with that schtick (lampshading how old that's geting), and then kicks his ass herself, and the entourage catches up only to find her with her boot stepping on his back. She is getting the Skfandrian royal combat training-from-hell from Zeetha, after all. --MadCat221 (talk) 05:07, August 2, 2015 (UTC) NOTE: I will upload clips of the Count and the Dashing Girl with red hair as soon as I finish them, but I will NOT create pages for them. Mostly because I don't know what the consensus about them will be yet.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 20:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Added two clips: Haughty.png for Count Soliel and DashingRed.png for the girl--assuming the character in the upper right corner really is a girl.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:31, August 1, 2015 (UTC)